


galactic flesh world

by vesperlynds



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set when Rimmer is still soft light.</p>
    </blockquote>





	galactic flesh world

**Author's Note:**

> this is set when Rimmer is still soft light.

Lister sat on his bunk, flipping through a porno mag he found while roaming the decks. Rimmer walked into the room just as Lister became disinterested in the magazine. Lister looked up to see his friend, the world's biggest smeg head standing in the door way. "Hey Rimsy. Want to look through this? I found it on my way back."

Rimmer grabbed the magazine Lister had offered him. He scoffed at the title , Galactic Flesh World. "Listy, some of us aren't interested in the shallow pursuits this magazine presents."

Lister laughed, but when he looked at his mate and saw the bulge growing in his uniform, he was dumbfounded. "Wow"

Rimmer heard his friend, well as close as a friend either of them had, and looked up. "What are you staring at?"

Lister tried to look away, but he was mesmerized. "Oh nothing, mate."

Lister decided to be more bold. "I guess you liked the 'zine, man. Uh, c-can I see it?" Lister was pointing directly at his friends crotch.

Rimmer didn't know how to react, so he just said "I'm a hologram, you git." Lister shrugged "but I can look and not touch, right? You know, maybe you could touch and I could watch?"

Rimmer's eyes got wide, but he shrugged . "Only if you drop your pants and do the same for me" Lister nodded his head and quickly pulled his own pants down . Rimmer soon followed and the men began jerking off, while the other watched.


End file.
